


The Other Woman

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy knows what Trudy likes; she doesn't need to explain how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

"Careful," Trudy whispers. "It's expensive."

Peggy's forces her fingers to slow down. "It's a lovely dress."

Peggy's body remembers how Pete touched her, and she smiles as the echo of that technique provokes a reaction. Trudy doesn't need to know where and how she learned. That's ancient history, if it ever happened.

Peggy presses Trudy into the office couch and grinds against her. Perfume and sweat mingle together. Trudy lifts her hand, the one with the wedding ring Peggy has chosen not to demand, and touches her cheek.

"How do you like it?"

Peggy kisses her lightly. "The same way."


End file.
